Serenity
by Hawthornes
Summary: This is a follow up to Inferior where Bonnie pays Damon a visit. He's not afraid of his feelings for her, and he's willing to fight for her if he needs to.


**A/N: Hi, guys! I wanted to start off by thanking everyone who read/enjoyed/reviewed my last couple of stories. So, thank you all. And, there were a couple of people asking me to do a sequel to **_**Inferior**_**, so I thought "why not"? I really enjoyed writing that one and this one as well. I hope this one is as well like as **_**Inferior**_**. **

It had been a week and Bonnie had almost completely fallen off his radar. He couldn't be sure if she did this on purpose, but he didn't like it. A few times he had asked Elena about her, but the girl refused to say anything. She brushed him off with a simple "she needs time, Damon". If he had thought that he could get more out of her, he would have prodded her more, but she was as stubborn as she was protective of the little witch. It was crazy. This was crazy. It was also very unhealthy. He knew it, but he couldn't stop. If he could get rid of these feelings he would. Although, but a few weeks ago, he found out it was impossible. Even turning off his humanity didn't get rid of the feelings he had for her.

Some part of him understood her hatred toward him. She had very good reasons not to trust him. But he didn't care much for that part. It was overwhelmed by his craving of her. Damon's fist connected with the wall. The kiss they had shared before- it had been a conformation of sorts for him. He knew that she felt something too, and maybe that's why she was hiding. Maybe that's why she was so scared. Was she scared, though? It made sense of sorts, but she didn't need to be afraid. If he could overcome this, then she could as well. He would help her. He wanted to help her. If only she wouldn't be so bloody impossible. If only she would accept him and his help. Again, his fist hit the wall in a swell of anger.

It didn't make sense. Why wouldn't she see him? All he wanted to do was talk to her. Of course she wouldn't, though. She had to go and use her witchy magic to hide herself from him. He knew that everyone knew where she was- he wasn't stupid. He could see it in their faces every time her name was brought up. A few days ago he had went to her house just to find that someone had retracted his invitation. Well, that had made him fly off the handle. He didn't see why she had to be like this. He didn't understand. _He was in love with her_. He wouldn't hurt her. He could barely think about anyone hurting Bonnie without getting mad. He wished that he could get more information out of Elena, or Caroline, or even Stefan knew where she was. Damon wouldn't give up, no matter how long it took.

He turned around to see Caroline standing in the archway, her hands on her hips. "If you're not here to tell me about Bonnie, then go away." He spat.

The blonde was shaking her head. It was obvious that she wasn't pleased; not that he cared. He didn't care about anyone but the witch right now. When she spoke, there was distain in her voice. "Actually, I am." She stepped into the room, and leaned against a wall. "She wants to talk to you." As she said that, her nose turned up.

This interested him. He turned his head to look at the younger vampire. This was good. This was progress. Actually, this was more progress than he expected so soon. All he wanted to hear right now was that she was alright, but this was good-no, great. He'd be damned if he missed this chance. He knew that there would be conditions, of course. Caroline and Elena were too protective of their friend for there not to be; especially now when she was so…fragile. Fragile. That didn't seem to be a word to fit Bonnie. She was fiery and strong. Yes, fiery was the right word. Bonnie was like a ball of fire. That's what had first drawn him in.

"What are my conditions?" He asked with a perked eyebrow. He knew better than to bug her too much because that might make her and Elena reconsider. It wasn't completely the witch's choice, after all. Her friends played a big part in it all. They were probably the ones keeping her from him. They were the ones that kept her secret. For a girl who didn't need much protection, they were her protectors. He knew about the girls- they treated each other more like family than they did their own family. The three were a close-knit bunch. They stayed together. They would die for one another without a second thought. It was somewhat touching, but that's not what he cared about now. That's not what he wanted now.

"One hour. Elena and I will be downstairs and if I hear anything that I don't like then you have to leave, no questions asked." She said evenly.

He considered this for a long moment. It was reasonable. He looked at her and nodded in agreement. He wasn't about to waste time with any more questions. The craving in him was just getting larger with every passing second. He watched as Caroline left. For a moment he wanted to yell at her; what was she doing? Then, of course, he realized. The meeting was going to go on here. Had he expected the girl to take him to her? Possibly. Of course, that would never work because if they didn't like what went on this evening, they couldn't hide her again. This way her security was secured. Damon sighed and waited. All he could do now was wait.

Waiting was never his strong suit. He wasn't a very patient man, but he would try to be. The seconds past like hours. He tried to remain calm, but he was one edge. This was so out of character for him. He never acted like this. He had never felt like this. No one had ever made him feel like this, not Elena and definitely not Katherine. She would drive him even more insane than he already was. Part of him didn't like that idea, but most of him was now open to it. He had spent so long denying it that he thought embracing it would be best. He would embrace his emotions as much as she allowed him. No matter how much he wanted her, he wouldn't do anything unless she gave him permission.

When he heard the door open, he turned to the archway. The three entered, and Caroline and Elena loomed in front of her, but he could see her. She looked annoyed with the other two. Perhaps she had less to do with it than he thought. Perhaps she had told her friends and they had overreacted. Perhaps she wasn't afraid. This gave him a glimmer of hope. All wasn't lost, after all. He still had a chance. It was a long shot, but still, it may just be enough. It may be enough to hook her and make her see him the way he wanted to be seen. Relief crossed his face, but as soon as he realized it had, he dropped it again. He didn't want Elena and Caroline to get the wrong idea- no, he didn't want Elena and Caroline to have any idea. This wasn't about this. This was about her.

"Okay, guys, I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself." Bonnie said, pushing them out of her way. He knew the truth behind this. Bonnie could very easily set him on fire if she wanted to. He'd bet that she wouldn't be past it, either. He tried not to seem too happy as the little witch came over and grabbed his wrist. As they passed the other girls, she looked at them sharply. "Don't come unless I call you."

He let her lead them up the stairs and away from prying ears. He didn't object. He _was_ trying to make a better impression. He watched her with interest as she took him into his bedroom and shut the door. Bonnie leaned against it and closed her eyes as if she was relieved. She was probably relieved to be away from them, which made sense. They probably had her under twenty-four-hour surveillance. It had probably taken a great deal of arguing just to get them to agree to this little meeting. Damon's eyes watched her carefully as she just stood there, breathing. He listened to her heart beat and thought about how it was the most soothing sound he had ever heard. Her whole presence was just like serenity to him.

He was brought back to reality when she moved. Bonnie stood straighter and took a step toward him. There was still plenty of space between them. He caught her scent and took in a deep breath. She smelt of strawberries and chocolate. It was the sweetest of combinations. He wanted more of it, but he let her have her space. He let her stay where she was comfortable. He wouldn't move first, no matter how much he wanted to. Damon kept his arms at his sides, even though he wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to caress her cheek. Her skin looked so smooth. Her hair was so silky. He took in her tiny and beautiful figure. She was a lot in such a small package. She was light and fire. Bonnie was the most gorgeous woman that he had ever laid eyes on. He was surprized that he didn't notice it sooner.

"I'm sorry for all of the…extravagant measures. It's just… It's Elena and Caroline." The witch said with a roll of her eyes. "They think that you want to hurt me." Her voice had softened and she looked up at him through heavy lashes. "Do you want to hurt me, Damon?"

"No." There was no hesitation in his answer because he didn't need to think about it. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. He did move now, he moved and pulled her into his arms. Damon liked the way she fit into him. She was so small, and even though she didn't need to be protected, she was so easy to protect. It was something he wanted to do. He loved her and he would do anything for her. He knew that now, and he would wait for her. As long as it took. He might not have been a patient man, but he would give her all the time she needed. "I would never hurt you." He murmured in her hair.

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. He knew that she was comfortable with him; he could sense it. "The way I reacted… I'm sorry. It's just a lot, you know? It's a lot to think about because well, you're you and it's stan-."

He had cut her off abruptly, pressing his lips gently to hers. He gave her plenty of room to pull away, but she didn't. Instead, she kissed him back. She put her hands on either side of his face. Damon leaned into her touch slightly. There was nothing that could be better than this. There was nothing better than the feel of her lips. They were so soft, and they fit against his perfectly. This was ridiculous, he was well aware, but she made him feel alive. She made him feel like the man who he never knew he was. Standing here with her, he completely forgot that he was a monster. The monster didn't exist with her. He was whoever she needed him to be. He was hers and hers alone. When Damon pulled back, he knew that they both felt the loss, but he didn't plan on being like this for long. He just needed to tell her something.

"I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for, Bonnie. I love you, and I want you to take your time with this."

He looked at her seriously, but she pulled him down, meeting his mouth again.


End file.
